Before, After, and Now
by Out-of-order123
Summary: Soda had doubted Sandy once, but when something happened again, their relationship was done. Now, they're both trying to get over each other, neither of them knowing how.
1. It's Not Over Ch 1

**Summary:** Sandy had doubted Sodapop once, but when something happened again, their relationship was done. Now, they're both trying to get over each other, neither of them knowing how.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Outsiders, ya' dig? I also don't own the song It's Not Over by Chris Daughtry.

**Dedication:** I guess it is one…someone anonymously reviewed my story _Kiss Me Thru' the Phone_ and said I was good with song-fics. She signed as Brittany Smith and suggested I do a song-fic about Sandy and Sodapop based on the song Over You. Well…because of her, I thought of making it more than a one-shot.

* * *

**It's Not Over**

_I was blown away.  
What could I say?  
It all seemed to make sense_.

He stared at his girlfriend. His _drunk _girlfriend. Sodapop looked more concerned than angry though. He opened the door for her and pointed inside. Sandy climbed in and started giggling. Sodapop got into the driver's side and revved the engine.

When they had reached in front of Sandy's house, Sodapop took out the key and sighed. He turned to face his girlfriend and said, "Just stay quiet."

Then, he jumped out of the car and ran to the other side to open Sandy's door. He took her hand while she climbed out and put his finger over his mouth-signaling her to not say a word. Sandy sat on the porch railing while Sodapop realized the door was locked. He remembered Sandy's purse. She had been telling him when they reached inside Billy's house for the party that she had left in the car. He looked over Sandy to see if she had it.

_You've taken away everything,  
And I can't deal with that.  
I try to see the good in life,  
But good things in life are hard to find._

After knowing for sure she didn't, he ran to the car. He found it on the floor of the passenger seat. Sodapop planned to give her the purse tomorrow, and first, we use the keys to get her insider her house. He unzipped it and dug his hands in and around it.

"Ahah!" he exclaimed as he held the key in front of his face. Sodapop ran up the pathway and steps. He put the key into the door knob and turned until he finally opened the door. He took Sandy's hand once again and led her inside the house and then to her room. The house was dark and everybody was supposedly asleep.

Sodapop breathed out a heavy sigh when he closed the door of Sandy's room. She started babbling on about random things until Soda clasped his hand over her mouth. Sandy tried to remove his hand, but Soda was much stronger.

Eventually, he removed his hand and picked Sandy up. Despite her protests, he placed her on the bed. She sat up and started bouncing up and down. Sodapop closed his eyes while the bed hopped up and down along with Sandy. He was wishing he kept an eye on her at the party. He wouldn't have to worry about her parents barging in any moment and yelling at him to never see their daughter again.

"Sandy," he whispered. She stopped bouncing.

"You want me to stay?" he asked. She bopped her head up and down.

"Then, let's go to sleep," he said calmly. Sandy began moving around and was suddenly under the covers. Sodapop raised his eyebrows, and crawled under the covers with her. She turned to her side, and was about to reach for the buttons of Soda's shirt until he grabbed her hands. He shook his head and started rubbing her back.

"Go to sleep," Sodapop commanded. Sandy pouted and Soda kissed her on her forehead. She cuddled closer while Sodapop wondered what would happen the next morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_We'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around_.

Sandy found herself in Sodapop's arms in the morning. She also found herself with a horrible headache. She tried to remember what happened the night before, but her headache blocked any thoughts. She murmured her boyfriend's name, but he turned around to his other side.

"Sodapop," she repeated. He groaned, "What?"

Soda rolled over, rubbed his eyes and looked at Sandy. Realization seemed to hit him and he jumped up.

"Sandy!" he exclaimed. She closed her eyes- trying to ignore the pain of the headache.

_Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you got a headache? I'll go get the aspirin."

He began throwing off the covers, and walking to do the door. He paused before he turned the knob. He was worried somebody was awake and would see him. Even if everybody was asleep, somebody would wake up when they'd hear him rummaging around the house.

"Where's the aspirin?" he asked.

"Bathroom," Sandy replied. Sodapop opened the door slightly and peeked through. He didn't see anybody or hear anything. So, he went out-closing the door behind him.

He was grateful that nobody had come out when he returned to Sandy with some aspirin and a glass of water.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over_.

Sandy gratefully took the glass of water and pills. She was starting to remember about the night before. Sodapop had left her with Evie Harrison, Steve Randle's girlfriend, and some of her friends. They gave her a drink, and the rest of the night, Sandy didn't want to remember.

Sodapop sat on the edge of bed quietly. Sandy was now more worried about Sodapop than her headache. She bit her lip and placed the glass of water on the bed-stand. She was worried he didn't like her anymore.

"Soda…"she began saying. He turned to look at her. Sandy was disappointed to find hurt hidden his eyes. She didn't want to hurt him. She supposed she deserved to be dumped now.

"Are we over?" she asked. It took him a few moments to figure out what she was asking and why. He grinned and shook his head.

"It's not over," he said and held her hand. Sandy jumped with happiness at those words. He's perfect, she had thought while he kissed her.

_Taken all I could take,  
And I cannot wait.  
We're wasting too much time  
Being strong, holding on.  
Can't let it bring us down_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sandy already in Florida and Sodapop lying back on his bed in Oklahoma, they both wondered what would've happened if Sodapop said they done and over with before everything.

_Let's start over.  
It's not over, yeah...  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over_

* * *

Reviews…please!


	2. Over You Ch2

**Over You**

_Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house._

Sodapop threw the bottle of whiskey at a tree. He watched the bottle crush into dozens of pieces and reached for another bottle. He sat on the fender of Steve's car with him. They were both drinking quietly. Then, Steve couldn't seem to take the silence.

"Soda, she's gone. Forget her," he interrupted the peace and quiet.

"I can't," Sodapop said and growled, "This whiskey ain't helping at all."

Then, he threw the bottle before it was even finished. Beside him, Steve sighed and put down his bottle. Steve ordered his best friend, "Think about what she did to you."

Soda grunted and clenched his fist. He should hate her. He should, but he couldn't. He buried his face in his hands. Love was stronger than hate.

_What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me._

"Soda! She left you! She cheated on you! She hurt you something worse than awful!" Steve yelled. He grabbed his bottle, gulped it all down, and threw it on the ground where it cracked into little bits. Sodapop knew what she did. He knew he should've left when he suspected something. He knew that…but it was too late. It was after everything. Soda didn't know what to do now.

He heard Steve gritting his teeth beside him and took his face out of his hands. He sighed and clenched his fists repeatedly. He wanted to hit something so badly. Either Steve's face or his car, but both would earn him a punch or two for himself. He remembered the tree. He walked up to it and slammed his fist against it. He sucked in some air and let it out.

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago_.

Then, he started jumped around and yelling, "Ouch! Ouw! Owww!"

Steve rolled his eyes and said, "Punching inanimate objects does help."

"You should know," Soda replied harshly. Steve scowled. Soda smirked. He jumped up on the car's hood again. He took his friend's advice and thought about what Sandy did to him.

_And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces_

Tears ran down Sandy's cheeks. She couldn't help them. She missed him so much. She wanted to be with Sodapop so badly. She wrapped her arms around her knees and put her head on top. She regretted everything.

Even after she told Soda it wasn't his, he still asked to marry her. She was surprised, but knew her parents would hit the roof if she told them she was getting married at seventeen years old. She had to turn him down. Then, leave. Leave and fly all to Florida to her grandmother who took her in kindly. She treated the situation gentler than her parents even did.

But Sandy only had her grandmother with her, because then, telling the guy she slept with was even harder to go through. Sure, she had gone out with him a few times, but she barely knew Danny. He didn't know what to do, so back in Tulsa he still was. He was probably living like he never found out he was going to be a father. That saddened Sandy even more and tears continued running down her face

Her grandmother walked in and pulled back the hair covering Sandy's face. She was concerned and frowned when she realized the reason behind her granddaughter's tears. She grabbed a tissue from the Kleenex box and handed it to her. Sandy took it gently, dabbed her eyes, wiped her tears, and blew in it with her nose.

_I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you._

"Wipe away those tears and forget about that Pepsi guy," she ordered.

"Sodapop," Sandy smiled.

"Forget about him," she said firmly. Sandy's smile faded away slowly. After everything, she wished Sodapop left a long time ago. Her grandmother wouldn't be telling her to do something she couldn't do.

"Did you know he was the best good-lookin' boy in all of Tulsa? All the girls were all over him," Sandy said. She smiled when she remembered the day he asked her out at the DX. She had blushed and nodded her head shyly. He had given her his movie-star grin and one of the best nights of her life. She had thanked for everything by going behind his back and going out with another guy, but he still said he loved her.

"Oh, Sandy," her grandmother sighed. Sandy sat on the edge of her bed and sighed, too. What was she going to do now? Get over him? That wasn't going to happen when all memories of him dominated her mind.

_You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me_.

"I'm over you!!" Sodapop yelled and threw the last bottle at the tree. After thinking more about Sandy and how she left, he knew what he had to do now. He had to move on. Soda began saying, "I'm over her" again and again to himself. He knew he honestly wasn't, but considered it a start.

Steve grinned beside him and jumped off the fender. He staggered a bit, but seated himself inside the car successfully. Sodapop did, too. They drove home, and surprisingly survived. Then again, Steve Randle was the one driving.

_  
Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago…_

* * *

[A/N] Then, the chorus again…or like three more times. Go watch the music video and see if the guy looks like Sodapop in the movie or reminds you of him. First, review.


	3. Start All Over Ch 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Outsiders or any characters or anything in it. I also do not own the song Start All Over by (please don't kill me) Miley Cyrus.

* * *

**Start All Over**

_I have to wonder if this wave's too big to ride  
Commit or not commit in such a crazy tide  
It's sooner than I thought but you called me out  
I lost control and there's no doubt, I'm gonna start all over_

_._

Sandy stared at the boy her Grandma had come in with.

"Danny," she said. She looked at her grandmother.

"Sandy…I'm not planning to watch my grandchild grow up without a father," she said steadfastly. What about Sodapop? Sandy realized her grandma wanted the baby to have its real father and mother. She smiled softly. Danny grinned back. Sandy noticed his straight teeth were only a little yellow.

"Well, I need to go shopping," her grandmother announced and soon, Danny and Sandy were alone in the kitchen. They stood quietly for a while. They both felt a bit awkward, remembering the reason they were both here.

"Want something to drink?" Sandy asked.

"Well, my mouth is drying up," Danny replied. Sandy poured him a glass of water and he gladly took it.

"I'm sorry," he said after putting the glass down. Sandy gave him a puzzled look._  
_

"I didn't really believe that the baby really was mine," he explained. Sandy looked away from him. She was afraid of that when she told him. She learned she had a right to be afraid. He had laughed and said, "Liar."

Sandy had replied, "I wouldn't lie about bein' pregnant"

"Okay, okay," he said and continued, "So, uh, what am I suppose to do then?"

Sandy had walked off with out answering his question. She had no answer for him. She didn't know what to do herself.

Now, here they both were in Florida. Sandy remembered something about Danny and asked, "Ain't you part of the Shepard gang?"

Danny chuckled, "That's part of the reason I'm here. Tim found out I got a chick pregnant and practically kicked my ass all the way here when your grandmother came."

"She said her sister was sick," Sandy murmured. Danny grinned. They continued talking and Sandy knew she _could _get over Sodapop. Danny wasn't bad. Good-looking, nice, sweet…she liked him.

_Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget and start all over  
Here I come straight out of my mind or worse  
Another chance to get burned and start all over  
I'm gonna start all over_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sodapop pumped gas into a man's car. His mind was in a whole other world though. He was thinking about the night Sandy began acting a little different. He took out the hose, took the money, and positioned the hose in the next car.

_**Sodapop drove up to a small house on a wrecked up street. He jumped out of the truck and walked up the way to the door. He knocked hard three times. Sandy opened the door. She didn't have a smile on her face, and he could've reckoned he saw disappointment flicker in her eyes.**_

_**He grinned, held out his hand, and asked, "You comin'?**_

_**She smiled softly and took his hand. He led her to the truck and opened the door for her. While he revved the engine, Sandy looked nervously out of the window. Sodapop noticed this. Sandy continued looking out of the window, even when Soda began talking.**_

"_**We're gonna go out to the Dingo, okay? No Evie or Steve, for you. Then, I don't know, take a walk or somethin'," he said thoughtfully. Sandy bit her lip and Soda eyed her.**_

"_**You can tell if anything's wrong, babe," Soda informed. She looked at him and put on her best smile.**_

"_**Nothing's wrong, everything's great, especially with you here," she said and kept her smile. Soda knew she was lying though. He could read right through here. He could tell something was going on, but didn't urge her on. She was quiet and nervous the whole time, thinking about something.**_

Sodapop remembered that was a few months ago. Now, he realized what was going around in Sandy's head the whole time. She was thinking '_what he doesn't know won't hurt him'. _Soda sighed and knew what she was thinking was right. The thing was whenever someone said that, the truth somehow had to come out and the person not knowing gets hurt. Worse then if they probably heard it a long time ago.

He took out the hose again and saw no other cars after the Mustang left. The DX was strangely deserted. He glanced at his watch and saw it was break time. So, he went to grab his car keys and drive to the little neighborhood grocery store Ponyboy and the rest go to during their lunch time. Soda was happy when he found them still there.

"Hey, what are ya'll still here for?" Sodapop yelled at Ponyboy, Steve and Two-Bit.

"Two-Bit's car crashed down on us, so we're waiting for a handsome knight in shining armor to come and rescue us from…the grocery store," Steve explained.

"Well, I ain't a knight in shining armor, but I can consider myself handsome, ain't I?" Soda bragged. Steve rolled his eyes and sarcastically replied, "Yeah."

"Shoot, that's awful 'cause I think ya'll just screwed-up a chance to be saved," Soda said and began walking away. He heard Ponyboy say, "Great going there, Steve. With a smart-ass like you, we're going to be stuck here forever."

"Shuddup Pony, and Steve, keeps your smart-mouth to yourself. We have two choices, we walk home or Steve can figure out how to fix my car," Two-Bit suggested.

"_Or_…you can suck up to the handsome knight," Sodapop yelled from his car. They picked two choices. Steve searched around Two-Bit's car to see what made it crash down and then, apologized to Sodapop for he could drive them to the DX and back for supplies to fix it.

_Fantastic and romantic, all a big surprise  
You've got the warning hesitation pushed aside  
It's sooner than I want but you caught my heart  
I guess I'm ready now to start, I'm gonna start all over_

When they parked beside Two-Bit's car two hours later, it seemed like school had been let out, since there were a bunch of teenagers everywhere. Two-Bit went to go flirt with some girls while Steve grunted because he was left alone to fix the damn car. Ponyboy and Sodapop went inside the store to buy some chocolate bars.

"What about work, Soda?" Pony asked. Soda replied, "We've got two new recruits. They'll take care of the place for now."

They came up to Steve bent over under the hood of the car.

"Hey, Soda, that girl's lookin' at you," Ponyboy said and Soda turned to see a petite sized blonde look slightly away from his direction.

"Are you sure it's _that_ girl. It could be _that _one or _that _one or _that…_" Steve was about to continue until Evie came walking up to them. Steve grinned and waited for her to come to him. Soda rolled his eyes while he watched them kiss. He looked back at the girl and decided to go up to her and talk to her. She looked nice enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget and start all over  
Here I come straight out of my mind or worse  
Another chance to get burned and start all over  
I'm gonna start all over_

Sandy cuddled more into Danny's chest. He sighed and kissed her full on the lips. She kissed back and began wrapping her arms around his neck. He had one hand in her hair and the other on her hip. She moaned. He broke the kiss.

"You want to?" he asked. They were sitting on the bed, Sandy in his lap. She nodded her head up and down and wrapped her arms around his neck tighter. He hesitated for a moment.

"I don't think we should," he said. Sandy brought her arms down his chest and got off of his lap. She sat beside him and sighed.

"I guess you're right," she agreed and reached for his hand. She took and twined their fingers. Danny carried the twined fingers to his lips and kissed Sandy's.

"You're not bad though," Sandy said. Danny raised his eyebrows and teased, "Not bad? You think I'm _not bad! _You are gonna get it."

She didn't believe he meant what he said until he began tickling her. Sandy laughed uncontrollably.

"Stop, Danny," she tried to say. He stopped for a moment while Sandy panted from all the laughing. He went back to tickling her again.

While she laughed, Sandy knew for sure she like him. She liked him a lot. Not as much she liked Soda, but Danny was sweet.

_It's so easy, you disrupt me, can't complain  
It's so easy, you disrupt me, can't complain  
It's so easy, you disrupt me, can't complain  
It's so easy, you disrupt me  
I'm gonna start all over, start all over_

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sodapop and blonde girl whom he had learned was name Clarice were talking and laughing only a couple minutes after Soda greeted her. She was funny, pretty and nice. This wasn't going to be too difficult, Soda thought. He wasn't ready to ask her on a date, but he wanted to eventually.

_Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget and start all over  
Here I come straight out of my mind or worse  
Another chance to get burned and start all over_

XXXXXXXXXXX

So as Sodapop waved good-bye to Clarice when Steve said he was done and Sandy laughed hysterically at Danny's tickling, they both decided to start all over. Now, they would go on without each other.

_Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget and start all over  
Here I come straight out of my mind or worse  
Another chance to get burned and start all over  
I'm gonna start all over_

* * *

[A/N] Reviews help a lot. Also, thanks for ones from the previous chapters. In the music video for Over You, I was talking about Rob Lowe (at the age he played Sodapop in the movie).


End file.
